


My Purpose

by afc



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angel Kara, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Major Character Injury, SuperCorp is endgame, dark kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afc/pseuds/afc
Summary: My take on what could have happened after the mid season finaleorKara turns into and angel/archangel





	1. And so our story begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is the first story I write and English is my second language so bear with me please.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: This is based on a dream I had

“ _Be cold, be Kryptonian... be alien_ ”

Those words rang in Kara’s head as she was approaching Reign but as soon as the fight broke she started getting distracted, she started getting flashbacks about how everyone in her life always left her, her parents, Kal-El, Jeremiah, Mon-El, hell even Cat Grant and then she realized that she wasn’t going to win the fight because she couldn’t be alien, she was broken and scared but that didn’t stop her from trying and... it didn’t end up well, she was falling and suddenly it all went black.

———————

“Stay with me Kara”  
Alex pleaded as she tried to stabilize her little sister.

“She’ll be okay”  
Imra assured Mon-El, but he knew something was wrong  
“She was supposed to win, not end up beaten up and barely alive”

“What did you just say!!”  
Alex shouted from across the room

“In our timeline Kara wins this battle, something we must have done changed that”  
Mon-El says with grief in his face

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, OF COURSE IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU BROKE HER HEART ONCE AGAIN, YOU NEVER DESERVED HER AND YOU NEVER WILL”  
Alex shouted as she grabbed her gun and shot at him but Imra stopped the bullets with her mind, when Alex realized it was useless she grabbed the necklace Mon-El had and took it  
“You don’t even deserve this”  
Alex said as she shoved the necklace in her pocket  
“It was Alura’s, it’s one of the last things she has from Krypton so you’re not keeping it”  
Before Mon-El was able to reply Alex spoke again  
“You’re going to use that technology of yours to keep her alive, if she dies you’re dead, understood?  
To this Mon-El could only nod.

———————

When Kara woke up she immediately realized she wasn’t on Earth and as she looked around she recognized the place, Krypton  
“Great I’m either dreaming or dead”  
She said trying to figure out how she ended up there

“ _Not quite my child you were defeated, I brought you here so you can fulfill your purpose and to remind you who you are_ ”

 _Rao_ Kara thought _I’m in Rao’s halls_  
“My purpose? I don’t understand what you mean”

“ _My dear Kara, all your life your parents told you you were special and that your purpose was to take care of your cousin and to protect him, but that was a lie, you’re destined for something bigger and greater, you are going to defeat the devil, Reign_ ”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“ _Kara, you are a legend the 49th archangel in the book of Rao, the golden archangel, the one who defeats the devil. You will train here until I deem you ready, meanwhile in mortal land your body will stay in a coma_ ”

  
“Yes Rao”


	2. The Rules of Rao’s Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long, life has being crazy, I saw the Pope, got my wisdom teeth removed two a week ago and two yesterday so I am kind of loopy, got food poisoning, was accepted in Oxford Summer Courses and have crazy workload at my classes because my teacher hates me plus I am in two sports teams and band but I promise I will try to upload more and more often so thank you to everyone who stuck around and let me know what you think in the comments, it is much appreciated 
> 
> PD: I’ve decided to make this a SuperCorp story

“So... how am I gonna train?”

 

_“Well, you are going to learn the Kryptonian ways of fighting the one our armies succeded with on multiple occasions”_

 

“Are you going to train me?”

 

_“Do not be ridiculous, I can not  train you, I will put four of the greatest military generals and soldiers in history to teach you their way”_

 

“Wait four of the greatest?”

 

_“Yes and also a fellow archangel”_

 

“Wait if there are other archangels why can’t they defeat Reign”

 

_“Kara this is your calling you underestimate yourself, you were destined to this”_

 

“Ok so four of the greatest Kryptonian warriors, I am guessing one for each martial art”

 

_“That would be correct, Van-Al will teach you_ _Torquasm Vo, Pir-El will teach you Torquasm Rao,_ _In-Ze will teach you Klurkor and Astra In-Ze will teach you Horu-Kanu”_

 

“Wait, grandfather In-Ze and aunt Astra?!?!”

 

_“Yes In-Ze and Astra, your grandfather and your aunt, Kara most of your family is here and you can see them when you please during the first year but then you will have to isolate from everything and everyone except of your teachers and trainers because you can not learn to be a cold blooded warrior when you have people to hold back for”_

 

~~~~”Yes Rao, as in for the archangel who is going to train me?”

 

_“Ah that would be Yor-Al, the red archangel, the one born from the sun, the first one I created, while training with him I will see you have your powers which he is going to explain to you and help you control but you will be powerless anywhere else while you remember how to be a true Kryptonian”_

 

“Wait am I going to be living as if Krypton never exploded?”

 

_“Yes, but only for the first year, after that you are going to focus on being an archangel”_

 

“And while all of this is happening here only five days will pass on Earth while my body is in a coma”

 

_“That is correct, one for each year that will pass here”_

“Ok, when do I begin”

 

_“Right now”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify most of the people Rao mentions are invented but the martial arts are real and this would be the human equivalents
> 
> Torquasm Vo: Meditation
> 
> Torquasm Rao: Tai Chi
> 
> Klurkor: Karate
> 
> Horu-Kanu: Chin na or Kung fu


	3. Meeting Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I took so long, I will try to start updating regularly.

  _“Wait here until Yor-Al comes, he will tell you everything else you need to know”_

The scenery was beautiful, just like the outside of Argo city, you could see the city, the buildings, but you could also see a plain, a field and a forest to the other side. 

When Kara turned around she saw Yor-Al, he was tall with blue eyes and bright red hair, he was dressed in a military uniform but it wasn’t a traditional one, it was also red, it was tight enough for Kara to see he was built.

“Hello, my name is Yor-Al but you can call me Red, I am going to show you around and explain you your powers blondie”

“My name is Kara Zor-El, Lady El, not blondie”

“Oh come on you are the only blonde Kryptonian in history, I think blondie suits you”

“Okay readhead, you were saying something about powers...”

“Whoa its just Red but anyways, you will have your normal powers in the daily basis when you get back to Earth but you can summon your archangel powers whenever you want, when you do your strength and speed will triple, your hearing, vision, sense of smell and reflexes will sharpen even more, you will also get a golden armor with your house sigil over your heart and a sword attached to the belt, oh you will also get wings, yours will be white, your eyes will turn golden and your hair will glow.”

“Holly shit”

“I also forgot, you will not be affected by kryptonite and you won’t be able to blow out your powers”

“Wait so I’m going to be invencible”

“Not by a long shot, Reign and some other creatures can still beat your ass, you’ve got to train so before we start and I show you around, do you have any questions?”

“Yeah, why are you acting like a douchebag? You are acting like a Daxamite.”

“I guess I spent too much time with them, that was my mission, beating the crap out of them and exiling them from our planet... So shall we start blondie?”

“Sure, I can’t wait to see my family”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like your opinion on what I wrote, so feel free to criticize and leave comments, I would appreciate very much.
> 
> I think I am going to make this into a SuperCorp story but Cat will be present in it too
> 
> Also tell me if you want me to continue this
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like your opinion on what I wrote, so feel free to criticize and leave comments, I would appreciate very much.
> 
> I haven’t yet decided if I’m going to make a SuperCorp fic or a SuperCat fic so please vote in the comments bellow
> 
> Also tell me if you want me to continue this
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
